Paraíso Imperfeito
by Arine-san
Summary: Alguns relacionamentos se iniciam a partir de uma mera casualidade e, mesmo depois de ter se tornado um relacionamento, não significa que vai ser fácil ou simples. Ainda mais sendo com uma pessoa como Hiei.
1. Chapter 1

**Só Uma Noite**

 **Please, don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies**

 **(Por favor, não veja só uma garota presa em sonhos e fantasias)**

 **Please, see me reaching out for someone I can't see**

 **(Por favor, me veja procurando por alguém que não consigo ver)**

Botan passou em frente a uma loja de vestidos e parou para analisá-los. Na mesma hora a lembrança do último piquenique que ocorrera entre ela e seus amigos veio à sua lembrança.

 **Flashback**

\- Yusuke, seu idiota! – Gritou Keiko lhe dando um tapa na cabeça. – Por que você nunca me elogia?

\- Ora, porque você quer que eu elogie cada troca de brincos que faz. – Explicou o rapaz esfregando sua cabeça. – Por que não tenta ser mais como a Botan?

\- O quê? Como assim? – Indagou a Guia Espiritual, confusa.

\- Ué, você não se preocupa com essas coisas de maquiagens e etc. – Disse o rapaz num dar de ombros.

\- Acho que por não viver no Ningenkai a Botan não se preocupa em arrumar um namorado ou algo do tipo. – Concordou Kuwabara. Botan sentiu seu rosto corar. Será que achavam que ela se vestia tão mal assim? Ela não se achava tão desleixada.

\- Vocês estão me chamando de molambenta? – A jovem perguntou indignada.

\- É claro que não. – Falou Yusuke com um sorriso malicioso. – Só disse que você não faz questão de atrair os olhares masculinos. – A Guia Espiritual se levantou furiosa.

\- Yusuke, você é um idiota! – Ela gritou antes de ir embora atravessando o bosque, sem reparar no par de olhos escarlate que a observava.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Yusuke e Kuwabara haviam sido completos idiotas, mas talvez o que haviam dito não fosse uma completa mentira. Ela nunca pensara no assunto por esse ângulo, embora não achasse que se vestia tão mal assim. Mas haveria uma nova reunião, pois o aniversário de Keiko se aproximava e ela poderia comprar m vestido que lhe agradara naquela loja; e provar a eles que também podia ficar bonita e chamar a atenção das pessoas se quisesse.

Sorrindo com convicção a jovem entrou na loja e pediu para experimentar o vestido. Eles iriam se arrepender do que disseram.

* * *

 **Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow**

 **(Pegue minha mão, veremos onde acordaremos amanhã)**

 **Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand**

 **(Os melhores planos as vezes são só uma noite)**

 **I'll be damned, cupid's demanding back his arrow**

 **(Eu estarei condenada, o cúpido está pedindo sua flecha de volta)**

 **So let's get drunk on our tears**

 **(Então vamos ficar bêbados com nossas lágrimas)**

Quando chegou a casa, Botan tomou um banho e se vestiu como se a festa fosse ocorrer naquele dia. O vestido ia até o meio de suas coxas e ela usava um salto que valorizava suas pernas. Deixou os cabelos soltos, colocou um colar de prata com o pingente de um coração e brincos combinando.

Ao se olhar no espelho a jovem tinha que admitir que estava muito bonita, mas também sabia que se sentiria extremamente envergonhada ao aparecer daquele jeito numa festa. Suas pernas estavam totalmente à mostra e seus seios... Bom, o vestido os pressionava de uma maneira que parecia que iriam saltar de sua roupa. Será que ela faria bem ao ir desse jeito ao aniversário de Keiko?

\- Vejo que acatou o conselho de seus amigos. – Disse uma voz tirando-a de seus devaneios e assustando-a.

\- Hiei? – Ela perguntou virando-se para encará-lo. O youkai analisou-a da cabeça aos pés, deixando-a envergonhada. Sua vontade era pegar um lençol e se cobrir para se esconder daqueles olhos perscrutadores. – O-o que faz aqui?

\- Só queria confirmar o que já imaginava. – Ele respondeu com um olhar de desdém, prestes a lhe dar as costas.

\- E o que você imaginava? – A jovem indagou num sussurro.

\- Que você fosse influenciável. – O koorime disse com desprezo.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Um sorriso cínico surgiu no rosto dele.

\- Você ainda pergunta? Bastou que Yusuke e Kuwabara dissessem que você não era atrativa pra você buscar uma maneira de ficar diferente e se adequar ao padrão. – Ele explicou ainda com desprezo no olhar. – Chega a se patético. Você achar que mostrar as pernas e os seios desse jeito vai torná-la mais sedutora. – Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Botan.

\- Você achou que eu fiquei ridícula. – Ela concluiu e Hiei ficou calado. – Eu sei que não sou bonita, mas eu... Eu não gostei de ouvir aquelas coisas e... – O youkai deu um passo à frente e ficou a poucos centímetros dela.

\- A questão não é essa. – Botan o encarou ainda com lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

\- E qual é a questão? – Indagou angustiada.

\- Essa não é você. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, deixando-a surpresa. – Se você não se sente a vontade vestida desse jeito, por que deveria fazer isso simplesmente para agradar outras pessoas? – O que Hiei dizia era a mais pura verdade. Ela não devia nada a Yusuke e Kuwabara, nem a ninguém; e não devia se importar com o que eles achavam dela.

 **And, God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young**

 **(E, Deus, nos diga o motivo de a juventude ser desperdiçada nos jovens)**

 **It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run**

 **(É temporada de caça e esse cordeiro está correndo)**

 **We're searching for meaning**

 **(Estamos procurando por significado)**

 **But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?**

 **(Mas não somos todos estrelas perdidas tentando iluminar a escuridão?)**

\- Você está certo, Hiei. – Ela falou limpando seus olhos e dando um pequeno sorriso. – Não preciso de um vestido idiota para provar que posso ser bonita. Vou me trocar. – Mas antes que a jovem pudesse dar mais de dois passos, o koorime segurou seu braço, surpreendendo-a novamente.

\- Eu não disse que o vestido era idiota. – Hiei explicou analisando-a mais uma vez. Botan notou que ele dedicava uma atenção especial às suas pernas. – Certamente destaca seus atributos.

\- Hiei! – Ela exclamou ficando vermelha. – O que está fazendo? – O youkai a posicionou a sua frente com as costas encostadas em seu peito, de maneira que eles ficaram de frente para o espelho.

\- Com aquele quimono ou as calças que você gosta de usar, não dá pra ter ideia do que existe por baixo. – Afirmou ao segurá-la pela cintura. Seu rosto pressionado contra o pescoço dela.

\- H-Hiei... – Botan sussurrou sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

\- Mas seu cheiro... Seus olhos... – As mãos dele começaram a subir pelo corpo dela até pressionarem seus seios, e a jovem soltou um gemido. – Sempre imaginei o que havia por baixo de todas aquelas roupas. – Botan arfou ao sentir a respiração dele contra sua pele. – Se quiser que eu vá, é melhor dizer agora. – A jovem precisava admitir que sentia certo receio ao se encontrar naquela situação. Nunca imaginara que Hiei pudesse se sentir daquele jeito. Mas, por outro lado, era muito bom se sentir desejada e saber que alguém a achava atraente mesmo quando não se esforçava para tanto.

\- Eu... Não quero que vá embora. – Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso e mordiscou sua orelha.

\- Ótima escolha. – O koorime soltou a cintura dela para poder abrir seu vestido e expor seu corpo.

 **Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy**

 **(O que somos? Apenas uma partícula de poeira na galáxia)**

 **What is me? If we're not careful turns into reality**

 **(O que sou eu? Se não formos cuidadosos isso se transforma em realidade)**

Ela não usava sutiã, pois o vestido deveria ser usado desse jeito, portanto quando o vestido caiu no chão, seus seios ficaram expostos e tudo o que restava sobre seu corpo eram suas jóias e a calcinha. A jovem tentou se cobrir, mas Hiei segurou seus braços enquanto beijava sua nuca.

\- Não quero que se cubra. Quero ver seu corpo todo. Cada detalhe. – Botan deixou que o youkai fizesse as coisas do seu jeito e logo Hiei apertava seus seios novamente. – Você gosta disso? – Botan assentiu envergonhada e uma das mãos dele começou a descer por sua barriga até atingir a barra de sua calcinha. Logo ele a tocava por baixo da calcinha, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo para que Hiei pudesse tocá-la plenamente. – E disso?

\- Sim. – A Guia Espiritual respondeu num sussurro. O koorime continuou movendo seus dedos dentro dela, fazendo a gemer. – Hiei... Eu quero você. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto e se encostou mais a ela para que a jovem pudesse sentir sua ereção.

\- O que você quer, onna? – Perguntou o youkai.

\- Você... – Hiei esfregou seu corpo contra o dela.

\- Quero que diga com todas as letras o que quer exatamente. – Ele insistiu.

\- Quero você... Dentro de mim. – Na mesma hora Hiei virou-a na direção da cama e enquanto a jovem se deitava de barriga para cima, ele tirava suas roupas. Logo sua ereção estava completamente exposta para ela.

\- É isso que quer? – O koorime indagou se aproximando dela. Botan assentiu completamente vermelha. – E você já fez isso alguma vez? – A jovem negou com a cabeça. – Como sabe que é isso o que quer?

\- Eu sinto. – Ela respondeu num sussurro, sentando na cama. Hiei voltou a analisá-la e novamente Botan sentiu vontade de se cobrir.

 **Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow**

 **(Não ouse deixar que nossas melhores memórias te tragam sofrimento)**

 **Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer**

 **(Ontem, eu vi um leão beijar um cervo)**

 **Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending**

 **(Vire a página, talvez encontremos um final novo em folha)**

 **Where we're dancing in our tears**

 **(Onde estamos dançando em nossas lágrimas)**

\- Não se atreva, onna. – Ele disse ao perceber o intuito dela. – Quero você do jeito que está. – Botan assentiu, mas desviou seus olhos dos dele. – Olhe pra mim. – Ela assim o fez. – Quero que olhe nos meus olhos quando eu possuí-la. – A Guia Espiritual estava ofegante. Hiei fez com que ela se deitasse novamente, tirou sua calcinha e se colocou sobre ela. – Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

\- Sim. – Botan confirmou tocando o peito dele e fazendo sua mão subir até sua nuca, onde ela acariciou seus cabelos. Seu ato deixou o youkai extremamente surpreso. E o fato de ela puxá-lo para que seus lábios se tocassem somente aumentou sua surpresa. Felizmente não ao ponto de não correspondê-la. O beijo deles não foi afoito e desesperado. Como tudo que estava acontecendo naquele quarto, o beijo foi suave, embora determinado.

Ao romper o beijo, Hiei se dedicou ao pescoço dela e, em seguida, voltou a encará-la.

\- Isso vai doer. – Ele explicou posicionando-se para penetrá-la.

\- Estou pronta. – Botan respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. E assim ele a possuiu.

Hiei podia notar a expressão de dor no rosto dela, mas a jovem, como ele pedira, não desviou seus olhos dos dele. Aos poucos, o youkai viu sua expressão mudar de dor para prazer, então pôde se movimentar com mais liberdade e quando Botan pensava em fechar os olhos ele a beijava trazendo sua atenção de volta para ele.

Em poucos minutos Hiei notou que o corpo dela começava a vibrar e logo pôde ler em seus olhos o momento exato em que ela atingira o orgasmo. Em poucos segundos ele a seguiu.

Botan olhava para ele com certo deslumbramento. Seu corpo ainda trêmulo sob o dele, ofegante. Em nenhum momento seus olhos se desviaram dos dela.

 **I thought I saw you out there crying**

 **(Eu pensei ter te visto lá fora chorando)**

 **I thought I heard you call my name**

 **(Eu pensei ter te ouvido chamar meu nome)**

 **I thought I heard you out there crying**

 **(Eu pensei ter te ouvido lá fora chorando)**

 **Just the same**

 **(Somos iguais)**

\- Isso foi... – Ela não tinha palavras para descrever o que acontecera e, ainda assim, Hiei parecia entender exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

\- Eu sei. – O koorime disse com um sorriso de canto. Esperara muito tempo por aquilo, apesar de que certamente nunca admitiria isso. Também não podia ficar ali, deixando-se levar por aquele tipo de sensação. Ao se dar conta disso, o youkai saiu de cima da jovem e começou a se vestir.

\- Você já vai? – Ela perguntou confusa.

\- Onna, não se engane pensando que temos um relacionamento. Isso... – Nem ele sabia explicar o que fora isso. Nunca se sentira tão conectado a alguém como naquele momento, mas não se permitiria ficar.

\- Isso o quê, Hiei? – Botan perguntou se levantando da cama e segurando o braço dele.

\- Isso foi algo de apenas uma noite. – O youkai respondeu sem encará-la. Ela soltou o braço dele, sentindo-se usada e ferida. – É melhor esquecer tudo e não contar a ninguém o que ocorreu entre nós. Vou voltar para o Makai. – Concluiu ele se vestindo. A jovem não sabia o que dizer, portanto permaneceu calada.

Por fim Hiei se dirigiu à janela, mas antes de sair, lançou um olhar para ela que parecia lhe dizer que sentia muito por as coisas serem daquele jeito. O olhar dele partiu o coração de Botan, mas naquele momento ela não tivera forças para impedi-lo de partir.

 **Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?**

 **(Não somos todos estrelas perdidas tentando iluminar a escuridão?)**

 **[Lost Stars – Keira Knightley]**

 **Início e Término: 25/09/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vestido**

 **Let's take our time tonight, girl**

 **(Vamos aproveitar o nosso tempo esta noite, garota)**

 **Above us all the stars are watchin'**

 **(Todas as estrelas estão nos observando lá de cima)**

 **There's no place I'd rather be in this world**

 **(Não há outro lugar nesse mundo onde eu preferiria estar)**

 **Your eyes are where I'm lost in**

 **(Nos seus olhos é onde eu me perco)**

Hiei achava completamente desnecessário participar daquela celebração sem sentido no Ningenkai. Qual era a lógica de comemorar o término de um ano e o início de outro todos os anos? Era ainda mais desnecessário se levassem em conta que fazia mais de um ano que ele não ia ao Ningenkai. Certamente seus poucos conhecidos já haviam esquecido por completo de sua existência. E se não o fizeram, seria melhor que tivessem feito. E, embora Mukuro tivesse insistido para que ele participasse como um intermediário do Makai, seu intuito era ficar o mais longe possível de todos. Principalmente daquela Guia Espiritual, cujo rosto assombrava quase todas as suas noites.

Do canto onde estava Hiei podia observar todo o salão e, portanto sabia que Botan ainda não chegara. Não que se importasse realmente. Muito provavelmente depois da última vez que se encontraram, ela faria de tudo para não encontrá-lo de novo. O koorime suspirou e levou a taça de champanhe, que segurava, a seus lábios para saborear um gole. Quanto tempo ainda teria que ficar ali, se perguntou fechando os olhos por um momento. Era extenuante ter que ficar ouvindo todas as bobagens que pareciam tão importante para as outras pessoas.

Após alguns minutos, notou que aqueles que estavam próximos a ele ficaram em silêncio e, em seguida, começaram a falar sobre o vestido de alguém. Hiei voltou a abrir os olhos distraidamente e sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões ao fixar os olhos nos de Botan. Pois era dela que todos falavam.

 **Underneath the chandelier we're dancin' all alone**

 **(Sob a luz do lustre estamos dançando sozinhos)**

 **There's no reason to hide what we're feelin' inside right now**

 **(Não há razão para esconder o que estamos sentindo agora)**

Suas lembranças estavam confusas ou ela usava o mesmo vestido que usara na última vez em que se viram? Ele tinha certeza de que não estava tão louco a ponto de delirar a respeito de um vestido. Sem dúvidas era o mesmo. Por que ela escolhera aquele vestido para aquela noite? Não queria soar presunçoso e pensar que ela o escolhera por causa dele, mas por qual outro motivo poderia ser? Botan sabia o que ele achava daquele vestido e sabia que ele iria àquela festa. O que ela estava pensando?

Bom... Ele não teria que ficar imaginando por muito tempo. Bastava usar seu jagan e descobriria em poucos segundos. Hiei ergueu as mãos até a parte de trás de sua cabeça para desamarrar sua bandana, mas seus movimentos se congelaram ao tocar o nó que a prendia, pois seus olhos encontraram os de Botan.

A jovem o encarava com um pequeno sorriso de canto e apenas desviara o olhar porque suas amigas do Ningenkai se aproximaram para elogiá-la. Hiei baixou suas mãos e pegou outra taça de champanhe quando um garçom passou por ele. Precisava acalmar sua mente. O que estava acontecendo, se perguntou enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos dela. O que aquela onna estava tentando fazer olhando para ele daquele jeito? O que significava aquele sorriso?

O youkai ficou mais do que tentado a usar seu jagan, mas sempre que o pensamento lhe ocorria, Botan olhava para ele e seu coração pulava uma batida. A jovem parecia saber disso, pois seu sorriso estava cada vez mais sedutor.

 **So baby, let's just turn down the lights and close the door**

 **(Então, querida, vamos apagar as luzes e fechar a porta)**

 **Ooh, I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore**

 **(Ooh, eu amo esse vestido, mas você não vai precisar mais dele)**

 **No, you won't need it no more**

 **(Não, você não vai precisar mais dele)**

 **Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby**

 **(Vamos nos beijar até ficarmos nus, querida)**

Isso não ficaria assim. Finalizando sua taça de champanhe, Hiei se aproximou de Botan, que fora deixada sozinha por suas amigas, que seguiram para a pista de dança com seus respectivos pares. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente e ficou satisfeito por pegá-la desprevenida. Quando parou ao lado da jovem com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, Botan levara um pequeno susto.

\- Olá, Hiei. – Ela disse se recompondo, com um sorriso inocente.

\- É só isso que tem a dizer? – O koorime indagou sério.

\- O que mais eu poderia dizer a alguém que não vejo há meses e que eu deveria esquecer? – Botan replicou ainda fingindo inocência, mas Hiei podia notar que seu sorriso cedera um pouco ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

\- Onna...

\- Não se preocupe, Hiei. Não vou fazer uma cena. – A jovem respondeu desviando os olhos dos dele. – Vou me manter afastada. – Ela fez menção de cumprir suas palavras, mas Hiei segurou-a pelo braço. – O que você quer, Hiei? Se continuar segurando meu braço desse jeito vai acabar chamando a atenção de outras pessoas. Não tem medo do que vão pensar? – Botan perguntou sarcástica e com um tom de amargura em suas palavras. Ele mesmo dissera que o que ocorrera entre eles era algo de apenas uma noite e que não deveria ser comentado.

\- Quero que as pessoas se danem. – Ele respondeu entre dentes, surpreendendo-a. – Como você espera que eu consiga me manter afastado com você me olhando desse jeito e usando esse vestido?

 **I unzip the back to watch it fall**

 **(Eu desço o zíper da parte de trás só para vê-lo caindo)**

 **While I kiss your neck and shoulders**

 **(Enquanto beijo seu pescoço e seus ombros)**

 **No, don't be afraid to show it off**

 **(Não, não tenha vergonha de se mostrar)**

 **I'll be right here ready to hold you**

 **(Eu estarei bem aqui, pronto para te abraçar)**

\- Você gostou? – Botan indagou libertando-se da mão dele e dando uma volta para que ele pudesse ver seu corpo por inteiro. O koorime engoliu em seco e permaneceu calado. – Gostou? – Ela insistiu mediante o silêncio dele. Hiei apenas assentiu com desejo em seus olhos. – Tem certeza de que gosta da maneira como ele fica no meu corpo?

\- Tenho. – Respondeu Hiei sem conseguir conter o sorriso malicioso que surgia em seus lábios. – E você sabe disso. – Hiei olhou ao seu redor pelo canto dos olhos e é claro que a essa altura ele podia notar que estava chamando a atenção de todos os convidados, inclusive seus amigos. Ainda mais levando em conta que ele nunca passara tanto tempo conversando com alguém na presença de tantas pessoas. Ele nunca gostara de platéia. A única coisa que lhe ocorria era sair dali com ela e repetir os eventos do último encontro deles. – Até quando planeja ficar brincando comigo, onna? – O youkai indagou dando um passo a frente e deixando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela. A jovem passou a língua nos lábios, envergonhada.

\- Não estou brincando com você, Hiei. Eu... – O koorime quase tocou o rosto dela com o seu quando se aproximou para sentir o cheiro dela.

\- O que está fazendo então, se não está testando meus limites? – Hiei insistiu tocando a base das costas dela e aproximando-a de si. Qualquer um que os olhasse e não os conhecesse, diria que estavam simplesmente dançando, já que não podiam ouvir o que Hiei lhe dizia. – Tem certeza que não está tentando trazer a tona nosso último encontro? – A mão dele pressionou as costas dela levemente. – Você lembra, onna? – Botan sentiu que suas pernas estavam ficando moles e, por isso, o abraçou pelo pescoço. Hiei deu um sorriso convencido e voltou a falar ao pé do ouvido dela. – Tenho certeza de que se lembra como eu baixei o zíper desse mesmo vestido. – A outra mão dele estava apoiada na cintura dela e Botan não sabia quando isso acontecera. Só conseguia sentir o calor das mãos dele passando para o corpo dela. – Você moveu seu corpo, bem como está fazendo agora e deixou o vestido cair aos seus pés enquanto eu beijava a sua nuca e os seus ombros. – Os lábios dele tocaram levemente seus ombros, causando-lhe um arrepio. – Tem certeza de que não é esse o seu jogo?

\- E se for? – Botan indagou num sussurro, colando seu corpo ao dele.

 **Girl, you know you're perfect from your head down to your heels**

 **(Garota, você sabe que seu corpo é perfeito da cabeça aos pés)**

 **Don't be confused by my smile 'cause I ain't ever been more for real**

 **(Não fique confusa com o meu sorriso porque eu nunca fui tão sincero)**

 **For real**

 **(Tão sincero)**

\- Então está jogando com a pessoa errada. – Ele respondeu se afastando apenas o suficiente para que se encarassem. – Eu não gosto que brinquem comigo e não jogo pra perder.

\- Eu não me importo de perder. – A jovem respondeu sentindo seu coração bater acelerado. – Mas acho que nós dois ganharíamos com esse jogo. – O youkai sorriu e mordeu o canto de seu lábio inferior. Sempre fazia isso quando tinha que se conter numa luta... Ou na cama. Botan ainda se lembrava disso.

\- E o que você sugere? Que eu espere até o final dessa festa ridícula para acompanhá-la até a sua casa? – Hiei estava certo de que não conseguiria esperar tanto tempo para possuí-la. Não com sua sanidade intacta. Botan deu uma risada baixa e aproximou sua boca do ouvido dele.

 **It's warmin' up, can you feel it, baby?**

 **(As coisas estão esquentando, você está sentindo?)**

 **It's warmin' up**

 **(As coisas estão esquentando)**

 **Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more**

 **(Ah, parece que você está pronta para mais, mais, mais)**

 **Let's just kiss 'til we're naked**

 **(Vamos nos beijar até ficarmos nus)**

\- Hiei Jaganshi, o grande e terrível youkai do Makai, está disposto a esperar o fim de uma festa para conseguir o que quer? – Ela indagou ironicamente. – E eu aqui pensando que você ia me pegar no colo e simplesmente pular uma janela. – Hiei deixou escapar uma pequena risada antes de acatar a sugestão dela.

\- Espero que não se arrependa por perder sua reputação. – Ele disse enquanto dava um salto em direção a janela mais próxima. E Botan, que já havia perdido muito mais em sua opinião, na ausência dele, percebeu que sua reputação era o que menos lhe importava. A única coisa que queria era estar nos braços dele novamente.

\- Não me arrependo. – A jovem respondeu encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. – Nunca poderia me arrepender disso. – O koorime sentiu seu rosto corar, mas não sabia explicar exatamente o porquê. As palavras de Botan eram tão simples... E ainda assim pareciam ocultar alguma coisa. Algo para o qual ele talvez ainda não estivesse preparado para entender.

Ele pensaria nisso em outro momento. Agora ele só queria chegar logo a casa dela e sentir seus corpos juntos novamente. Mais uma vez aquele vestido jazeria aos pés da cama dela.

 **Ooh, Versace on the floor, hey, baby**

 **(Ooh, deixe seu vestido Versace no chão, ei, querida)**

 **Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**

 **(Tire-o para mim, para mim, para mim, para mim agora, garota)**

 **Versace on the floor**

 **(Versace no chão)**

 **[Versace on the Floor – Bruno Mars]**

 **Início e Término: 15/08/2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 – Sem Promessas**

 **Cut me up like a knife and I feel it deep in my bones**

 **(Corte-me como uma faca e eu sentirei profundamente em meus ossos)**

 **Kicking it high, but I love even harder**

 **(Chutando alto, mas eu amo ainda mais)**

 **You wanna know?**

 **(Você quer saber?)**

No dia seguinte, ao despertar, Botan se viu sozinha em sua cama e, em poucos minutos pôde constatar que estava sozinha na casa. Afinal seu apartamento não era tão grande assim. Com um suspiro a jovem voltou para a cama enrolada em um lençol. Fez o possível para conter a vontade de chorar, pois já devia ter previsto que isso aconteceria. Na última vez Hiei apenas esperara que ela acordasse para lhe informar que não deveria esperar vê-lo novamente e então partira. Dessa vez ele devia acreditar que a informação já estava implícita e partira antes que ela acordasse.

Botan cobriu seu rosto com o lençol e respirou fundo, o que trouxe o cheiro dele, que ainda estava no lençol, até ela. Estava cada vez mais difícil evitar as lágrimas. É claro que ela já esperava por essa atitude da parte do koorime, pois sabia que ele odiava manter laços e se sentir preso a algo ou alguém, mas não podia negar que havia uma pequena parte dela que mantivera alguma esperança de que ele agisse de maneira diferente dessa vez. A jovem sabia que era arriscado, mas, mesmo assim, se esforçara para ficar sedutora para ele. Não tinha certeza de que funcionaria até ver o olhar que ele lhe lançara. Depois disso, tudo correra naturalmente.

Algo que não lhe ocorrera era que talvez ele pudesse pensar que seriam parceiros sexuais sempre que lhe desse vontade; e não era isso que ela queria. Não queria que Hiei pensasse nela somente quando quisesse levar alguém para a cama. Queria que ele a desejasse, sim, mas também queria seu respeito e afeição. Algumas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto ao pensar na impossibilidade de seu desejo. Era de Hiei que ela estava falando e devia entender que ele não era do tipo que declarava seus sentimentos. Mesmo que algum dia ele sentisse algo além de desejo por ela, provavelmente ela nunca saberia.

 **I just wanna dive in the water, with you**

 **(Eu só quero mergulhar na água, com você)**

 **Baby, we can't see the bottom**

 **(Amor, não podemos ver o fundo)**

 **It's so easy to fall for each other**

 **(É tão fácil se apaixonar pelo outro)**

 **I'm just hoping we catch one another**

 **(Estou apenas esperando que nós nos apeguemos um ao outro)**

Nesse momento a jovem ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro, seguido pelo som do chuveiro sendo aberto. Aquilo a despertou de seus devaneios. Será que estava delirando? Vestindo uma calça e uma blusa, Botan pegou uma pedra, que servia de peso de papel, em sua escrivaninha e foi em direção ao banheiro. O que estaria acontecendo? Ela verificara a casa toda e não encontrara Hiei. Será que ele voltara? Era extremamente improvável. Então isso significava que alguém entrara em sua casa, pensou alarmada.

Pé ante pé, ela seguiu para o banheiro e quando o som do chuveiro cessou, Botan esperou ao lado da porta do banheiro com o braço que segurava a pedra, erguido. Seja lá quem fosse aprenderia a não invadir mais seu espaço. Quando a porta se abriu e a pessoa saiu, Botan aplicou toda a sua força no movimento de descida do seu braço, mas foi facilmente impedida de concluir seu objetivo de acertar a cabeça do invasor, pois Hiei segurou sua mão, pegou a pedra e jogou-a no chão.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, onna? – Indagou o youkai usando apenas uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura, o que deixava seu corpo exposto e fazia a jovem corar.

\- Eu... Eu que devia perguntar isso. – Ela respondeu puxando a mão que ele segurava. – Afinal você tinha sumido. Pensei que já tivesse ido embora.

\- Eu saí para treinar. Não imaginei que fosse ser atacado se voltasse. – Botan sentiu seu rosto corar, primeiro de vergonha e, em seguida, de raiva.

\- Não se faça de idiota, Hiei. – A jovem começou a voltar para seu quarto. – Na última vez que passamos por isso, você fez questão de deixar claro que tudo não passou de noite. O que esperava que eu pensasse ao perceber que você havia partido sem dizer nada? Você não pode me culpar... – Hiei segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a, fazendo com que seus corpos batessem de frente.

 **Baby, I think about you and our feelings deep in my heart**

 **(Baby, eu penso em você e nossos sentimentos no fundo do meu coração)**

 **Maybe we just ain't meant to be something, maybe we are, ooh**

 **(Talvez nós não pretendemos ser algo, talvez nós somos, ooh)**

\- Se eu soubesse que você ia sentir tanto a minha falta, teria deixado um bilhete. – Ele respondeu encarando-a com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Hmf... – Bufou Botan tentando se libertar dele. – Você é um porco. Eu te odeio. – Ao tentar se afastar mais uma vez, seus seios bateram contra o peito do koorime, que ainda estava molhado, e isso fez com que sua blusa branca se tornasse transparente, mostrando como o bico de seus seios se enrijeceram com o contato.

\- Não é o que parece. – Comentou Hiei alargando seu sorriso e envolvendo-a pela cintura, voltando a fazer seus corpos se tocarem.

\- Me solte, Hiei. – A jovem pediu dando alguns socos no peito dele.

\- Tem certeza que é isso que realmente quer? – O youkai indagou ao pé do ouvido dela, mordendo sua orelha levemente. Botan podia sentir a ereção dele pressionando-a. – É só pedir e eu me afasto, onna... – Falou dando pequenos beijos no pescoço dela. Botan fechou os olhos se entregando a ele, tentando conter o gemido que dúbia por sua garganta. – Não vai dizer nada? – Hiei apertou a cintura dela novamente e a jovem desistiu de lutar contra ele.

\- Hiei... – Ela gemeu encostando-se a ele plenamente, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. – Por favor, pare de me torturar. – O koorime faz com que sua ereção a toque novamente e sorri ao ver o desespero no rosto dela.

\- Há alguns minutos parecia que você queria que eu fosse embora. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e Botan negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu quero você. Agora. – A jovem respondeu desconexamente. Parecia que não podia mais esperar para tê-lo dentro de si. – Por favor.

\- Ok, onna. – Hiei respondeu, baixando as alças da blusa dela e beijando seus seios, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, antes de levá-la para o quarto e fazê-la gritar seu nome em meio aos gemidos.

* * *

 **Oh na na, just be careful, na na**

 **(Oh na na, basta ter cuidado, na na)**

 **Love ain't simple, na na,**

 **(O amor não é simples, na na)**

 **Promise me no promises**

 **(Não me faça promessas)**

Dessa vez quando acordou, Botan podia sentir o braço de Hiei sobre sua cintura, envolvendo-a. Soltou um suspiro de alívio. Apesar de saber que ele logo a deixaria, não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por tê-lo a seu lado naquele momento. Tentava evitar se mexer para não despertá-lo, mesmo querendo olhar para seu rosto. Hiei parecia uma criança inocente quando estava dormindo; e ela queria ver isso novamente, pensou sorrindo. Era uma pena que ele tivesse um sono leve e que ela estivesse de costas para ele.

\- Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de olhar pra mim, onna. – Disse Hiei com a voz rouca, pois acabara de acordar. Botan sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

\- Hiei, você não tem nenhuma vergonha? – Ela perguntou virando-se para encará-lo. – Como ousa ficar lendo meus pensamentos?

\- Realmente não tenho nenhuma vergonha. – Respondeu o koorime olhando para o corpo dela, fazendo-a corar mais ainda. – Absolutamente nenhuma. – Botan puxou o lençol que estava debaixo de seu corpo e se cobriu, fazendo-o rir.

\- Depois de tudo que fizemos você quer manter seu pudor? – Botan sabia que não fazia sentido, mas os olhos escarlate dele analisando seu corpo, pareciam analisar sua alma.

\- Hiei... – Ela chamou num sussurro.

\- Hm? – O youkai indagou parando de rir ao perceber a seriedade nos olhos dela.

\- O que significa isso tudo? O que estamos fazendo? – A jovem perguntou parecendo assustada e empolgada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você não sabe a nomenclatura do que estamos fazendo? É isso que quer saber? – Hiei disse num sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela, abraçando-a.

\- Não, seu bobo. – Botan deu um tapa no braço dele e enrubesceu. Sentir os braços dele envolvendo-a estava deixando seus pensamentos embotados. – Eu quis dizer... – Os seios dela tocavam o corpo dele o que a deixava excitada novamente. – Por que eu? O que você realmente quer de mim? – Hiei a encarou, sério. – Isso é só uma brincadeira pra você?

\- Onna... – Ele disse acariciando o pescoço dela. – Isso é o que é. Não posso fazer promessas a você. Não posso dizer que vamos ter um relacionamento e ser felizes pra sempre, mas não vou conseguir me manter longe. – Botan sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não era como se já tivesse sonhado em ter um relacionamento com alguém, mas Hiei despertara algo nela que a jovem não sabia explicar. Será que estar com ele às vezes e compartilhar alguns poucos momentos seriam o bastante? Não sabia dizer, mas... – Por ora, isso basta. – Ela falou com um sorriso triste. – Só quero estar com você. – O koorime assentiu e lhe deu um beijo. Algum dia, quando aquilo que tinham não fosse o bastante, teriam que lidar com a situação, mas, por enquanto, a última coisa que queriam era pensar no futuro. O agora parecia muito mais atraente.

 **Oh, promise me no promises**

 **(Oh, não me faça promessas)**

 **Don't you promise me nothing**

 **(Não me prometa nada)**

 **Promise me, me, me, me**

 **(Prometa-me, me, me, me)**

 **Just be careful**

 **(Basta ter cuidado)**

 **Promise me no promises**

 **(Não me prometa nada)**

 **[No Promises – Demi Lovato feat. Cheat Codes]**

 **Início e Término: 21/08/2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Garotos Como Você**

 **Mama said there'd be boys like you, tearin' my heart in two**

 **(Mamãe disse que haveria meninos como você, rasgando meu coração em dois)**

 **Doin' what you do best, takin' me for a ride**

 **(Fazendo o que você faz de melhor, me levando para um passeio)**

 **Tellin' me pretty little lies, but with you I can't resist**

 **(Me dizendo pequenas mentiras, mas com você eu não posso resistir)**

Já fazia um mês que Botan não via Hiei e desde que ele partira, deixando apenas um bilhete dizendo que iria para o Makai, várias circunstâncias e conversas a levavam a questionar se o que ocorria entre eles era exatamente o que ela queria, pois apesar de o youkai ter dito que não conseguiria se manter longe por muito tempo, ainda não voltara. Será que algo grave acontecera com ele? Será que fora ferido por algum inimigo? E se tivesse...? A jovem sacudiu a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. Hiei era forte demais para ter morrido. Mas se não acontecera nada, onde ele estava? Pensando nisso, Botan se lembrou do dia em que Koenma a convocara à sua sala, logo depois que Hiei partira.

 **Flashback**

\- O que está acontecendo, Botan? – Indagou seu chefe parecendo preocupado. – Por que você saiu da festa junto com Hiei? Ele a forçou a algo, a obrigou?

\- Não. – Respondeu Botan corando. – Hiei nunca me obrigaria a nada. – Koenma a encarou com receio.

\- Botan, tem certeza de que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – Insistiu, olhando para ela como se estivesse louca. – Hiei com certeza seria capaz de obrigar qualquer pessoa a fazer o que ele quisesse, se lhe desse na telha. Você sabe do que ele é capaz. – A jovem sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas, de alguma forma, sabia que ele não a obrigaria a fazer qualquer coisa contra sua vontade. Koenma suspirou. Sua principal Guia Espiritual parecia estar totalmente enredada pelo youkai. – O que está acontecendo entre vocês afinal? Estão envolvidos num relacionamento?

\- Eu... – Botan se sentia perdida ao ser confrontada dessa forma. – Eu não sei. – A jovem baixou a cabeça, envergonhada por admitir isso. – Nós estivemos juntos algumas vezes, mas... Não creio que seja um relacionamento. Nós... – Pelo olhar da jovem Koenma podia entender que eles já tinham ido longe demais para que a jovem não saísse ferida de seja lá o que fosse aquilo.

\- E é isso mesmo que você quer? – Koenma perguntou tentando não soar como se a julgasse por sua atitude. – Você quer ficar com uma pessoa que não está presente para você quando precisa, uma pessoa que só aparece quando sente vontade? – Ele podia notar que Botan estava prestes a começar a chorar. – Me desculpe, Botan. – Koenma pediu sentindo-se culpado. – Eu só quero que você reflita e decida se é isso mesmo que quer para si. Eu vou estar do seu lado em qualquer decisão que você tome... Só quero que tenha noção do que vai enfrentar se decidir continuar com Hiei dessa maneira. – Botan assentiu e se levantou para sair da sala de seu chefe. – Se precisar conversa, eu estou aqui.

\- Obrigada. – A jovem respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Desde que tiveram essa conversa, ela refletia a respeito do assunto, mas ainda não sabia o que faria. Sua mente dizia uma coisa, mas seu coração parecia querer seguir outra direção.

Suspirando Botan deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, rezando para que o sono a dominasse logo, pois assim esperava que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Talvez de manhã tivesse notícias do koorime e isso a ajudasse a tomar uma decisão definitiva.

* * *

 **Before I met you I never felt good enough**

 **(Antes de te conhecer eu nunca achei que fosse boa o bastante)**

 **Before I let you in I'd already given up**

 **(Antes de deixar você entrar eu já havia desistido)**

 **Left on read, no reply, left me just wonderin' why**

 **(Deixada na espera, sem resposta, deixada apenas imaginando o porquê)**

 **Now I'm skeptical of Love**

 **(Agora estou cética a respeito do amor)**

. Algumas horas depois, Botan acordou sentindo um calafrio. Deixara a janela aberta para o caso de Hiei aparecer, mas agora fazia muito frio. Ela teria que fechar a janela e pegar outro cobertor. Quando se levantou para fazer isso, levou um susto, pois Hiei estava sentado no chão, abaixo da janela, observando-a.

\- Hiei? – Ela indagou se aproximando dele. Na dúvida se seus sentidos não a estavam enganado. – O que aconteceu? – Ela insistiu, fechando a janela e sentando-se no chão, sobre seus joelhos, de frente para ele. O koorime olhou para ela em silêncio e a jovem esperou alguns segundos por alguma resposta, mas como ele não dizia nada, Botan sentiu que seu coração se acelerava, conforme os pensamentos e sentimentos que tivera durante aquele mês a subjugavam. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. – Você disse que não podia se manter afastado por muito tempo e depois sumiu... – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela, mesmo que a jovem estivesse se esforçando para contê-las. Parecia que todas as suas emoções estavam se misturando num furacão em seu peito. – Sei que não devo significar muita coisa pra você... – Um soluço fez com que ela interrompesse o que dizia. Botan baixou a cabeça e esfregou seus olhos, angustiada. – Mas eu me preocupo. Eu... Senti a sua falta. Eu... Como pôde sumir desse jeito? – O youkai permanecia calado. Tão quieto que Botan começou a pensar que ele havia partido novamente ao ver sua reação. Quando a jovem voltou a erguer seus olhos para procurar por ele, se deparou com uma flor. Uma flor cor de rosa, como seus olhos, diferente de todas as flores que já vira. Seu choro diminuiu e deu lugar a sua curiosidade. – O quê...?

 **So when you hold my hand, do you wanna hold my heart?**

 **(Então, quando você segura minha mão, você quer segurar meu coração?)**

 **When you say you want me, is it all of me or just one part?**

 **(Quando você diz que me quer, sou eu por inteiro ou apenas uma parte?)**

 **So when you hold my hand, do you wanna hold my heart?**

 **(Então, quando você segura minha mão, você quer segurar meu coração?)**

 **When you say you want me**

 **(Quando você diz que me quer)**

\- Eu estava trabalhando, onna. – Explicou Hiei. – Mukuro não permitiu que eu partisse antes de hoje e eu tenho um acordo com ela. Não posso simplesmente fazer o que me der na cabeça. – Só então a jovem o olhou de fato, agora que seus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão de seu quarto. Então pôde notar que o koorime parecia cansado, como se não dormisse há dias. Como se a primeira coisa que tivesse feito ao se ver livre, fosse ir à casa dela.

\- Hiei... – Botan sussurrou sensibilizada, pegando a flor da mão dele, seus dedos se tocando no processo. – É linda. – Ela falou com um sorriso, sentindo o aroma da flor; e Hiei deu um sorriso de canto com um ar satisfeito.

\- Achei que fosse gostar. – Essas palavras aqueceram o coração da jovem. Isso significava que ele havia pensado nela ao ver aquela flor. A escolhera pensando nela. Botan o abraçou e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Me desculpe por brigar com você. – Ela pediu angustiada. – Mas eu estava tão preocupada. Achei que nunca mais fosse ver você. – O youkai correspondeu ao abraço e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela. O cheiro dela sempre o fazia se sentir em casa. A jovem não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto agir desse jeito.

\- Da próxima vez vou tentar me comunicar ou algo do tipo. – Hiei respondeu puxando-a para que se sentasse em seu colo.

\- Jura? – Botan indagou se afastando o suficiente para poder encará-lo. Queria ter certeza de que ele estava sendo sincero.

\- Hm. – Ele confirmou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

\- Obrigada. – Ela respondeu sorrindo com algumas lágrimas nos olhos e voltando a abraçá-lo. Alguns segundos depois o koorime a afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para unir seus lábios num beijo. E, pela maneira afoita com que ele a beijou, Botan pudera notar que ele também sentira a sua falta.

\- Hiei... – Botan o chamou quando se separaram. – Você está com fome? – Perguntou preocupada. – Você parece tão magro e cansado. Se quiser posso preparar algo para você comer enquanto toma banho.

\- Está dizendo que estou sujo? – Ele indagou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não, seu bobo. – Ela respondeu lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Só que seus músculos estão tensos. Eu pude notar quando te abracei. Um banho numa banheira, como essa que tenho aqui no apartamento, vai te ajudar a relaxar.

\- Tem algo que me relaxaria muito mais. – Hiei disse beijando o pescoço dela, deixando-a arrepiada.

\- Hiei! – Botan lhe deu um tapa no braço, repreendendo-o. – Você está cansado... Acabou de chegar. Tem certeza...? – Ele a calou com um beijo.

\- Onna, a única maneira de eu entrar naquela banheira agora, é se você for junto comigo. – O youkai tirou sua capa e a camisa, expondo seu corpo para ela e fazendo-a corar, devido ao desejo que surgia em seu corpo.

 **I'm terrified but I'll never let you know**

 **(Estou aterrorizada, mas nunca vou deixar você saber)**

 **Social suicide if I ever let it show**

 **(Suicídio social se eu me deixar mostrar isto)**

 **Everything feels just right, I fall in place, we fall in line**

 **(Tudo parece bem, eu caio no lugar, nós caímos na linha)**

 **I'll never let you go**

 **(Eu nunca vou deixar você ir)**

\- Seu chantagista. – A jovem disse envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e voltando a beijá-lo.

\- O que me diz? – Hiei insistiu, apertando a cintura dela e correspondendo aos beijos dela com ardor.

\- Acho que não consigo dizer não pra você. – Botan respondeu ficando emburrada.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Hiei respondeu com um sorriso malicioso erguendo-se com ela nos braços.

\- Espere! – Botan pediu de repente, descendo do colo dele.

\- O que foi? – O youkai indagou confuso.

\- Minha flor. – Explicou a jovem, procurando um vaso para ela. – Tenho que colocá-la na água. – Hiei riu diante do desespero dela ao que se referia a uma simples flor.

\- É só uma flor. – Ele disse tentando puxá-la de volta para seus braços.

\- Não é só uma flor, Hiei. – Ela explicou encarando-o, envergonhada. – Foi um presente seu. – Botan desviou seus olhos dos dele. – Eu quero guardá-la. – O rosto do koorime ficou vermelho também e ele a libertou para que pudesse fazer o que queria. Ela considerava uma simples flor que ele lhe dera tão importante assim? – Pronto! – Disse Botan quando colocou a flor num vaso com água em sua mesa de cabeceira.

\- Onde estávamos? – Hiei perguntou envolvendo-a pela cintura.

\- Você estava me levando para a banheira. – A jovem respondeu se aconchegando a ele.

\- Bem lembrado. – O youkai voltou a pegá-la no colo e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Botan o abraçou pelo pescoço como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse em pleno ar.

\- Se você tiver que partir antes que eu acorde, me chame, por favor. – Ela pediu num sussurro enquanto ele abria a torneira para encher a banheira e, enquanto isso sentava-se no chão com as costas encostadas na mesma, com Botan em seu colo.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou sério. Botan acariciou seu rosto analisando cada traço.

\- Quero me despedir e me certificar de que hoje você realmente esteve aqui. Ou vou acabar me convencendo de que tudo não passou de um sonho. – A jovem explicou com um sorriso triste.

 **So when you hold me, am I the only one?**

 **(Então, quando você me abraça, eu sou a única?)**

 **Do you wanna know me or is this all just for fun?**

 **(Você quer me conhecer ou é tudo só por diversão?)**

\- Eu pareço um sonho pra você? – Hiei indagou segurando a mão que acariciava seu rosto e beijando-a na palma.

\- Parece. – A resposta dela arrancou um sorriso dele.

\- Pois vou provar que sou real. – Botan encostou sua testa a do youkai e fechou os olhos.

\- E vai me acordar antes de partir? – Ela insistiu com receio de que ele não prometesse o que ela pedia.

\- Hm. – Confirmou o koorime.

\- Promete? – Hiei odiava despedidas. Era por isso que partia sempre antes que a jovem despertasse. Não queria encarar a tristeza que sabia que estaria nos olhos dela, mas se aquilo era o que ela realmente queria, faria um sacrifício.

\- Prometo. – Botan deu o sorriso mais resplandecente que ele já vira.

\- Ótimo. – Ela respondeu feliz. – Tem certeza que não está com fome? – A jovem estava preocupada. Queria se entregar a ele, mas não às custas de seu bem estar.

\- Minha fome está prestes a ser saciada. – Hiei disse com um sorriso malicioso antes de beijá-la com sofreguidão. Botan não tentou mais contestar, pois também sentira falta do corpo dele. Koenma até poderia estar certo, mas o mais importante para ela era que, no momento, ele ficaria com ela e a jovem estava decidida a ficar com Hiei, mesmo que tivesse que passar parte de sua vida esperando pelo retorno dele.

 **Maybe mama doesn't always know best**

 **(Talvez mamãe nem sempre saiba melhor)**

 **[Boys Like You – Anna Clendening]**

 **Início: 22/08/2017.**

 **Término: 23/08/2017.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciúmes**

 **You and your sunday mornings**

 **(Você e suas manhãs de domingo)** **  
** **Me and my saturday nights**

 **(Eu e minhas noites de sábado)** **  
** **You and all your colors**

 **(Você e todas as suas cores)** **  
** **Me and my black and whites**

 **(Eu e meu preto e branco)**

Botan acordou e novamente não encontrou Hiei em sua cama. Por um segundo pensara que ele se esquecera de sua promessa e partira sem se despedir dela, mas, ao sentir o cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, soube que ele ainda estava em sua casa, o que a deixou mais animada.

A jovem saiu da cama sonolenta e seguiu para a cozinha. Encontrou-o encostado a pia, sem camisa, bebendo uma xícara de café.

\- Você está aqui. – Ela disse constatando o óbvio.

\- Estou. – Hiei respondeu encarando-a com humor nos olhos.

\- Pensei que tivesse que voltar para o Makai. – Botan falou sentando-se a mesa e servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

\- Vou ter que voltar em algum momento, mas não hoje. – O koorime explicou num dar de ombros como se aquela informação não fosse algo de extrema importância, deixando-a surpresa. Hiei adorava observar as reações dela, que eram tão diferentes das suas. Botan era como se fosse o seu oposto.

\- E quando planejava me contar isso? – A jovem indagou ansiosa. Essa era uma ótima notícia. Poderiam ficar juntos por mais do que apenas uma noite.

\- Até parece que tivemos muito tempo para conversar ontem. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso e a Guia Espiritual corou.

\- Isso não vem ao caso. – Botan replicou desviando seus olhos dos dele. – Essa informação é muito importante. Você vai poder ficar... Aqui por alguns dias. – Ela quase dissera "comigo", mas percebeu a tempo que isso soaria muito pessoal e Hiei poderia se sentir incomodado. – Quer dizer... Você vai ficar aqui? – Perguntou receosa. Ele era um youkai livre. Não poderia simplesmente obrigá-lo a ficar com ela se não quisesse. Hiei poderia ter outros planos.

 **You and your lace and cotton**

 **(Você e suas rendas e algodão)** **  
** **Up against my whiskey skin**

 **(Contra minha pele morena)** **  
** **Saving me the way you always do again**

 **(Me salvando do jeito que você sempre faz)**

\- Você quer que eu vá embora? – O youkai indagou sério e Botan levantou da mesa e se aproximou dele rapidamente.

\- É claro que não. – Ela disse com medo de tê-lo ofendido. – Eu já disse que estava com saudades de você. Quero que fique comigo o máximo de tempo que puder. – O rosto da jovem ficou vermelho. Por fim não conseguira se conter e dissera o que sentia.

\- Hm. – Hiei acenou com a cabeça. – Então vou ficar. – Concluiu bebendo mais um gole de café.

\- Ótimo. – Respondeu Botan voltando a ficar animada. – Podemos aproveitar e ir ao festival Tanabata. O que acha? Eu adoro esse festival. – O koorime não sabia o que dizer. Não planejara ficar ali durante sua folga para que pudessem agir como um casal. Não sabia exatamente o que planejava fazer durante aqueles dias, pois geralmente ficava perto do templo de Genkai cuidando da segurança de Yukina. Não estava acostumado a usar seu tempo livre em proveito próprio. Não estava acostumado a ter uma vida.

\- Não sei, onna. Nunca fui a esse tipo de coisa. – Comentou dando de ombros.

\- Você nunca foi a um festival? – Botan indagou chocada. – Temos que fazer algo a respeito. – Concluiu decidida. – Você pode até ir vestido a caráter. – Ela comentou. Então viu a expressão dele e caiu na gargalhada. – Ou não.

\- Não. – Confirmou o youkai.

\- Bom, eu vou usar uma yukata. – A jovem explicou pensativa. – Acho que você vai gostar muito do festival. – O koorime duvidava disso, mas não diria nada. Botan estava muito feliz e ele não queria apagar o sorriso do rosto dela ao se negar a ir. De qualquer forma poderia passar mais algum tempo com ela.

* * *

 **Cause I'm hell up here on the high wire**

 **(Porque eu estou no inferno aqui, na corda bamba)** **  
** **You're the hallelujah kind**

 **(Você é do tipo alleluia)** **  
** **I'm the dust that spins in a gust of wind that's blowing by**

 **(Eu sou a poeira que gira em uma rajada de vento que está soprando)** **  
**

À tarde Botan passou tanto tempo se arrumando que Hiei achou que quando chegassem ao tal festival, este já teria acabado. Quando, finalmente, a jovem saiu do quarto usando sua yukata ele quase ficara de boca aberta. Não imaginara que ela fosse ficar tão bonita.

Botan escolhera aquela yukata pensando nele. Era preto com flores de cerejeira bordadas. Ela queria combinar com ele, pois sabia que o youkai não abriria mão de suas roupas pretas. Hiei usava uma camisa social preta e calças e sapatos da mesma cor. A única coisa que se destacava dessas cores em suas roupas era a fivela prateada de seu cinto.

O koorime continuava calado olhando para ela, que corava. Hiei só conseguia pensar em como a despiria daquela yukata quando estivessem de volta.

\- Vamos? – Ela indagou tirando-o de seus devaneios.

\- Hm. – Concordou o koorime seguindo-a em direção a porta. Esperava que, de alguma forma impossível, Botan não atraísse os olhares de muitos homens. Não queria ter que destruir ninguém naquela noite.

* * *

 **I'm a desert dry**

 **(Eu sou um deserto seco)** **  
** **And in my thirsty eyes, you look like rain**

 **(E em meus olhos sedentos, você se parece com a chuva)**

Um panfleto era entregue a todos que chegavam ao festival. E nele constava a história do festival. Botan fez com que ele lesse o papel para entender porque ela achava aquele festival tão interessante.

"O Festival Tanabatatem origem na China e remonta uma lenda de mais de dois mil anos atrás. Na China recebe o nome de Qixi Festival e é considerado o Dia dos Namorados chinês.

O festival foi importado pela imperatriz Koken no ano de 755, sendo adotado no Palácio Imperial de Kyoto a partir do período Heian. Porém se tornou realmente popular no início da Era Edo, se misturando aos tradicionais festivais Obon.

Durante o Festival Tanabata, existe o costume tradicional de se escrever desejos em um pequeno pedaço de papel colorido (Tanzaku), que depois são pendurados em ramos de bambu, na esperança de que o desejo se torne realidade.

Cada cor tem um significado: amarelo é dinheiro; rosa, amor; vermelho, paixão; azul, proteção e saúde; verde, esperança; branco, paz.

 **A Lenda do Tanabata**

A origem do Tanabata é baseada em um conto antigo chinês com mais de 2.000 anos atrás. Era uma vez uma Princesa Tecelã chamada **Orihime** , filha de **Tenkou** , o Rei Celestial e um Príncipe Pastor chamado **Hikoboshi** , que viviam na Via Láctea. Em certo momento se encontraram e se apaixonaram um pelo outro.

Os dois sempre foram muito trabalhadores e responsáveis com seu trabalho, porém desde que começaram a viver um fulminante romance, o jovem casal deixou de cumprir com as obrigações e tarefas diárias como de costume.

Isso provocou a ira no rei Tenkou, que resolveu separá-los em lados opostos do rio **Amanogawa** (Via Láctea). Orihime chorou e implorou muito a seu pai, que se comoveu e concordou em deixá-los se encontrar somente uma vez por ano, no dia sete do mês sete do calendário lunar, sendo representados pelas estrelas **Vega** e **Altair**.

Em agradecimento à dádiva recebida, o casal atende aos pedidos vindos da Terra, feitos em papéis coloridos (irogami) e pendurados em bambus (sassadake). Acredita-se que se nesse dia estiver chuvoso, **Orihime** e **Hikoboshi** não podem ver um ao outro e o encontro só poderá ser novamente no ano seguinte.

Na mitologia japonesa, este casal é representado por duas estrelas situadas em lados opostos da galáxia, que realmente só são vistas juntas uma vez por ano: Vega (Orihime) e Altair (Kengyu)."

 **You and your stained glass windows**

 **(Você e seus vitrais)** **  
** **Me and my cracked windshield**

 **(Eu eu meu para-brisa quebrado)** **  
** **You and your quiet beauty**

 **(Você e sua beleza tranquila)** **  
** **Me and my can't sit still**

 **(Eu e minha inquietação)**

\- Onna, você sabe que isso tudo é uma grande bobagem, certo? – Ele indagou prestes a jogar o panfleto fora. – Eu devia imaginar que tinha alguma bobagem romântica nisso tudo.

\- Não é uma bobagem, Hiei. – Respondeu a jovem com o rosto vermelho. – A história deles é linda. Só é muito triste que eles tenham que ficar tanto tempo afastados. Um dia, às vezes, já parece uma eternidade. Imagine um ano. – Hiei podia notar que os olhos dela ficaram com uma expressão de tristeza por alguns segundos, mas a jovem sacudiu a cabeça para afastar seja lá o que fosse de sua cabeça. – Acho que podíamos fazer nossos desejos primeiro. – Ela falou voltando a sorrir.

\- Não tenho nenhum desejo. – O youkai respondeu cruzando os braços. Certamente ele não acreditava que um pedido escrito num pedaço de papel qualquer seria realizado.

\- Por favor. – Pediu Botan segurando um dos braços dele. – Ao menos me acompanhe. – Hiei corou diante da proximidade dela. Seu cheiro, como sempre o inebriava.

\- Hm. – Concordou descruzando os braços e a jovem segurou sua mão e o puxou em direção à área em que havia vários ramos de bambu onde as pessoas prendiam seus pedidos.

A Guia Espiritual escolheu um papel cor-de-rosa e se aproximou de uma mesa para poder escrever seu desejo. Hiei se perguntava qual seria esse desejo. Ainda se lembrava que os papéis rosa eram usados para pedidos amorosos. Será que a onna tinha outro homem em sua vida ou desejava outro homem? Aquele pensamento não era nenhum pouco agradável.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer fazer um pedido também? – Ela indagou assim que acabou de escrever e dobrar o papel. Hiei apenas assentiu. O que poderia pedir? Que ela nunca se envolvesse com outro homem mesmo que ele não estivesse disposto a ter um relacionamento com ela? Não havia cabimento nisso. Assim que prendeu o papel a um dos ramos de bambu, a jovem voltou-se para ele. – O que acha de comermos alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de fome. – Hiei concordou e eles seguiram em direção às barracas de comida.

 **Cause I'm hell up here on the high wire**

 **(Porque eu estou no inferno aqui, na corda bamba)** **  
** **You're the hallelujah kind**

 **(Você é do tipo alleluia)** **  
** **I'm the dust that spins in a gust of wind that's blowing by**

 **(Eu sou a poeira que gira em uma rajada de vento que está soprando)**

Passaram por inúmeras barracas no caminho e Botan se deslumbrava com tudo o que via. Tudo parecia deixá-la feliz. E, embora ele não soubesse, para ela, tê-lo como companhia, era um dos principais motivos dessa felicidade. A jovem se sentia radiante por poder andar de mãos dadas com ele, com a desculpa de não acabarem se perdendo um do outro.

Eles pararam numa barraca de comida e a jovem pegou o cardápio para que pudessem escolher o que queriam. Hiei apontou o prato que lhe interessava e esperou que ela se decidisse. Era interessante observar a linguagem corporal de Botan com relação a ele. Ela sempre ficava o mais próximo possível dele, como se marcasse seu território. Era como se, apesar de não terem um relacionamento convencional, a jovem quisesse que as outras pessoas soubessem que estavam juntos.

\- Vamos querer dois yakisobas e quatro harumakis de camarão. – A Guia Espiritual solicitou.

\- É só isso que vão querer? – Perguntou a atendente sorrindo para ele.

\- Creio que sim. – Respondeu ele distraído. Provavelmente comprariam a bebida em outro lugar.

\- Ok. – A garota disse se afastando para providenciar o pedido deles. Hiei notou que Botan ficara séria de repente.

\- O que aconteceu, onna? – Ele indagou achando aquilo estranho.

\- Nada. – Ela respondeu num dar de ombros. O koorime achou melhor não insistir naquele momento, tendo em vista que o lugar estava lotado e o barulho o irritava. Esperou até que se afastassem da barraca e que se sentassem depois de comprar as bebidas, para questioná-la.

\- Onna, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Indagou despreocupadamente. Não queria que ela pensasse que se importava. Botan permaneceu calada com o cenho um pouco franzido. – Onna? – Ele insistiu. A atitude da jovem estava muito estranha.

\- Não se faça de bobo. – Ela respondeu repentinamente parecendo estar zangada com ele.

\- O quê? – Hiei perguntou confuso. – Do que está falando? – Ele estava indignado. – É melhor ser clara porque não estou entendendo nada.

\- Aquela garota da barraca de comida... Não finja que não viu a forma como ela olhava pra você. – O koorime a encarou surpreso.

 **I'm a desert dry**

 **(Eu sou um deserto seco)** **  
** **And in my thirsty eyes, you look like rain**

 **(E em meus olhos sedentos, você se parece com a chuva)**

\- Que garota? – Perguntou, questionando seriamente a sanidade dela.

\- A garota que nos atendeu. – Insistiu Botan com raiva. – Só faltou ela se jogar em cima de você. Aquela descarada estava sorrindo pra você.

\- Onna, eu não sei de quem você está falando... – Hiei explicou tentando conter um sorriso zombeteiro. – Mas você não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

\- Ciúmes? – A jovem perguntou chocada, desviando seus olhos dos dele. – Não estou com ciúmes. Só a achei uma abusada. – O youkai caiu na gargalhada. – Não ria de mim, seu chato.

\- É a única coisa que posso fazer depois de ouvir essa loucura. – Ele respondeu tentando se controlar. – Mesmo que isso tenha acontecido, eu nem percebi. Você não devia se preocupar tanto. – Hiei cogitara a possibilidade de alguém dar em cima dela, mas nunca lhe ocorrera que a jovem também pudesse se importar com algo do tipo.

\- Não estou preocupada. – Ela contestou. Hiei apenas lhe lançou um olhar irônico. – Não estou! Eu só... Tive um pequeno surto. – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto dele. Era engraçado vê-la com ciúmes.

\- De qualquer forma você não precisa surtar. – O koorime respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Eu não sairia com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Uma só já é loucura o suficiente. – Explicou num dar de ombros. Botan demorou alguns segundos para entender o que ele dizia.

\- Você... Você está dizendo que não vai me trair? É isso, Hiei? – A Guia Espiritual indagou surpresa e o youkai corou.

\- Eu disse que não ficaria com duas mulheres simultaneamente. – Hiei replicou e Botan riu.

\- É a mesma coisa. – Ela afirmou sorrindo. – Isso é muito fofo. – O koorime começou a comer seu yakisoba em silêncio e Botan riu mais ainda. Ele estava constrangido, era óbvio. – Ok. Vou parar de implicar com você. Só quero que saiba que eu também não vou trair você. – A jovem disse começando a comer. Hiei apenas lançou um olhar que lhe dizia que era melhor ela nem pensar nisso. Botan sabia que ele nunca colocaria isso em palavras, mas já conhecia seu temperamento. E depois ela era considerada a ciumenta. Apesar de terem personalidades opostas, nesse ponto não eram nem um pouco diferentes.

* * *

 **Girl I'm hell up here on the high wire**

 **(Garota, eu estou no inferno aqui, na corda bamba)** **  
** **You're the hallelujah kind**

 **(Você é do tipo alleluia)** **  
** **I'm the dust that spins in a gust of wind that's blowing by**

 **(Eu sou a poeira que gira em uma rajada de vento que está soprando)**

\- E então, o que achou do festival? – Indagou Botan quando caminhavam de volta para o apartamento dela de braços dados. Como Hiei não reclamara por terem andado de mãos dadas no festival a jovem resolvera se arriscar. E, até o momento, isso não parecia ser um problema para o koorime.

\- Interessante. – Ele respondeu tranquilo. – Vi muitas coisas interessantes hoje. Inclusive você com ciúmes. – Comentou com um sorriso de canto.

\- Não estou me referindo a isso. – Ela disse envergonhada. – Não dá pra esquecer essa parte?

\- Não. – O koorime disse com cinismo. – Quem vê você toda pacífica e calminha guiando almas, não imagina que possa ficar tão furiosa por estar com ciúmes de mim. – Concluiu convencido.

\- Não é de você especificamente. – Ela tentou explicar. – É que... Bem, temos passado muito tempo juntos e...

\- Quer dizer que se acabarmos com tudo e você me vir por aí com outra não vai sentir ciúmes? – Ele indagou parando de andar para poder encará-la.

\- Eu... – Botan engoliu em seco. É claro que sentiria ciúmes, mas não sabia se deveria revelar isso a ele. – Você ficaria com ciúmes se me visse com outro? – Ela devolveu a pergunta.

\- Sim. – Respondeu o youkai sem nem pensar, apenas encarado-a, sério. O coração de Botan acelerou.

\- Jura? – A jovem perguntou em dúvida, corando. – Você não parece o tipo de cara que tem crises de ciúmes.

\- Não sou. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu ficaria sorrindo ao ver você com outro. – Hiei disse segurando-a pela cintura e aproximando seus rostos. Botan respirou fundo e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, mas o koorime afastou seu rosto do dela com um sorriso malicioso. – Quer dizer que não há problema algum se me vir com outra? É difícil encontrar uma mulher assim. – Ele concluiu olhando ao redor como se procurasse por alguém. A jovem segurou seu rosto e fez com que ele voltasse a encará-la.

\- Tem problema sim. – Ela admitiu e Hiei deu um sorriso convencido. – Se isso acontecesse e ia ter que te dar uma coça. – Ele olhou para ela com ceticismo. Era óbvio que Botan nunca conseguiria alcançá-lo. – Eu, ao menos, ia tentar. – A jovem já estava aprendendo a ler os pensamentos dele. O fato de existir alguém no mundo que o queria como parte de sua vida e que queria por perto ainda era novo para Hiei. – Você não ia conseguir fugir de mim pra sempre. – E saber que Botan o via como algo pertencente a ela, o deixava feliz de alguma maneira. Era bom, finalmente, ter algum lugar para voltar depois de tanto tempo sozinho. Mesmo que não pudesse afirmar até quando aquilo duraria.

\- Hm. – Hiei concordou automatiamente, antes de colar seus lábios aos dela. Botan era a única mulher em quem conseguia pensar. A única que queria ter em seus braços. Não era preciso que ela sentisse ciúmes. No momento, ele pertencia a ela. Mesmo que nunca admitisse.

 **I'm a desert dry**

 **(Eu sou um deserto seco)** **  
** **And in my thirsty eyes, you look like rain**

 **(E em meus olhos sedentos, você se parece com a chuva)**

 **You're my sweet rain**

 **(Você é minha doce chuva)**

 **[You Look Like Rain – Luke Bryan]**

 **Início: 26/08/2017.**

 **Término: 29/09/2017.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5–Juntos**

 **Oh, life is bigger, It's bigger than you**

 **(Oh, a vida é maior, é maior do que você)**

 **And you are not me**

 **(E você não sou eu)**

 **The lengths that I will go to**

 **(Os caminhos por onde irei)**

 **The distance in your eyes**

 **(A distância em seus olhos)**

\- Não sei como você me convenceu a fazer uma bobagem dessas no meu último dia de folga. – Disse Hiei com suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, seguindo com ela em direção a casa de Genkai. – É melhor voltarmos. – Ele tentou se virar e voltar por onde vieram, mas Botan o puxou pelo braço e continuaram andando.

\- Não seja um resmungão, Hiei. – A jovem disse sorrindo. – Vai ser divertido. Além do fato de que você vai poder ver Yukina; já que não teve muito tempo para ela dessa vez. – Botan corou. – E estou me sentindo um pouco culpada por isso, afinal você passou todo o seu tempo livre comigo. – Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Com isso você quer dizer que não conseguiu tirar as mãos de cima de mim, certo? – Botan ficou mais vermelha.

\- Não foi assim exatamente. – Ele lhe lançou um olhar cético. – Você também não tirava as mãos de mim. – Ela concluiu desviando os olhos dos dele.

\- Não nego. – O koorime concordou, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. – Podemos voltar e continuar de onde paramos mais cedo.

\- Ou podemos participar do Hanami e depois voltar pra casa e fazer isso. Vai ser divertido. – Hiei deu uma pequena risada.

\- E ficar olhando flores é sua ideia de diversão, onna? – Indagou sarcástico. – Acho que me enganei a seu respeito.

\- Bem, as sakuras só florescem por uma ou duas semanas e eu adoro essas flores. – A Guia Espiritual respondeu com um dar de ombros.

\- É claro que adora. – Hiei falou revirando os olhos.

\- Além disso, observar as flores é cientificamente reconhecido como uma ótima maneira de relaxar a mente.

\- Você está inventando isso. – O youkai disse estreitando os olhos na direção dela. Botan apenas riu sem negar o que ele dizia. – Eu não sabia que sua mente era tão agitada a ponto de precisar de uma válvula de escape.

\- Não era, até que me envolvi com um certo youkai...

\- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou como se não se importasse muito com a resposta, mas a jovem sabia como suas respostas importavam para ele.

\- Meus pensamentos parecem não querer me obedecer. – Ela sussurrou envergonhada. – Nem meu corpo. – O sorriso de Hiei se alargou. Ele segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou para si.

\- Ainda bem que isso me favorece. – Respondeu também num sussurro, ao pé do ouvido dela, antes de lhe dar um beijo no pescoço e se afastar. – Espero que esse Hanami acabe logo, concluiu lançando um olhar de luxúria para o corpo dela. Botan corou, mas passou a desejar o mesmo.

* * *

 **That's me in the corner**

 **(Aquele sou eu no canto)**

 **That's me in the spotlight, losing my religion**

 **(Aquele sou eu sob os holofortes, perdendo minha fé)**

 **Trying to keep up with you**

 **(Tentando te acompanhar)**

 **And I don't know if I can do it**

 **(E eu não sei se eu consigo fazer isso)**

\- Então, vamos animar as coisas. – Disse Yusuke, depois que todos haviam almoçado e colocado o papo em dia.

\- Como? – Perguntou Kuwabara desconfiado.

\- Tem uma brincadeira que ouvi falar. Você conecta seu mindinho com o de outra pessoa, assim... – Ele falou, demonstrando ao prender seu mindinho com o de Keiko. – E qualquer pergunta que façamos um ao outro deve ser respondida com a verdade.

\- Parece interessante. – Concordou Kurama. – Mas como você sabe se a outra pessoa não está mentindo?

\- O fato de ter os mindinhos conectados é como um acordo. Só se pode dizer a verdade. – O detetive espiritual concluiu num dar de ombros. – O que me dizem? – Todos concordaram, exceto...

\- Isso é idiota. Me recuso a tomar parte nisso. – Disse Hiei sentado ao pé de uma árvore.

\- Que novidade. Não seja estraga prazeres, Hiei. – Pediu Kurama com um sorriso de canto. Hiei nunca deixaria de ser daquele jeito.

\- Vamos, Hiei. – Insistiu Botan e ele apenas lhe lançou um olhar que claramente dizia nunca.

\- Eu sabia que ele seria o mais medroso entre nós. – Falou Yusuke com um sorriso irônico. – Está tudo bem, Hiei. Podemos continuar sem um covarde. – As palavras de Yusuke o irritaram, como o detetive sabia que faria.

\- Quem você chamou de covarde, detetive? – Indagou Hiei se levantando com raiva.

\- Você. – Explicou Yusuke sorrindo. – Até as meninas concordaram em participar, mas o grande youkai do Makai tem medo demais... – Concluiu Yusuke num tom zombeteiro.

 **Oh no, I've said too much**

 **(Oh, não, eu falei demais)**

 **I haven't said enough**

 **(Eu não disse o suficiente)**

\- Logo vamos descobrir quem é o covarde. – Replicou Hiei sentando-se no chão de frente para ele.

\- Ótimo. – Replicou Yusuke erguendo seu mindinho e Hiei fez o mesmo e logo seus dedos estavam unidos. – Creio que eu posso começar, já que você me desafiou. – Hiei apenas continuou calado, o que Yusuke interpretou como uma aceitação. – Bom, acho que a pergunta que não quer calar é: "O que há entre você e Botan?" – Só naquele momento Hiei percebera que caíra num truque. O koorime sentiu seu rosto corar levemente e pôde notar que Botan estava do mesmo jeito. Provavelmente arrependida de ter insistido que ele participasse. – Nem pense em se negar a responder. Você concordou em participar do jogo, meu amigo. – Hiei ficou furioso consigo mesmo. Como pudera ser tão idiota? – Vamos lá, Hiei. É só abrir a boca e dizer as palavras. – Os demais apenas observavam em silêncio se perguntando se Yusuke não passava dos limites.

\- Estamos juntos. – Hiei disse por fim, chocando a todos.

\- O quê? – Exclamou Kuwabara chocado.

\- Estão surdos? – Insistiu Hiei tentando conter sua raiva. – Eu disse que estamos juntos. – Botan continuava em silêncio completamente vermelha.

\- Juntos? Como assim juntos? – Indagou Yusuke se recompondo.

\- Creio que seja a minha vez de fazer perguntas, detetive. – Falou o youkai com um sorriso maligno. – Você já se declarou para sua coleguinha de classe ou planeja continuar enrolando ela até que se interesse por outro? – O koorime perguntou com frieza. Yusuke ficou sem fala por um momento. Todos sabiam que entre Keiko e ele havia uma tensão, mas era algo que nunca era mencionado por ninguém.

\- Você me pegou, Hiei. Acho que ainda vou demorar um pouco a falar sobre isso com ela. – Yusuke respondeu engolindo em seco. – Minha vez. Até onde você foi com a Botan? – Hiei queria pegá-lo pelo pescoço, mas sentiu a mão de Botan sobre seu ombro para impedi-lo e aquilo fez com que se controlasse. Todos sabiam que naquele momento Yusuke passara de todos os limites, definitivamente.

\- Até o fim. – Concluiu Hiei surpreendendo mais ainda seus amigos. – E acho que só o fato de ter que responder isso aqui, na frente de todos, mostra quem é o verdadeiro covarde. – Hiei libertou sua mão da de Yusuke e se levantou para sair dali. Assim que levantou, deu as costas para todos sem dizer mais nada, apenas segurou a mão de Botan e se afastou do grupo junto com ela.

* * *

 **Every whisper of every waking hour**

 **(Cada sussurro em todos os momentos em que estou acordado)**

 **I'm choosing my confessions**

 **(Estou escolhendo minhas confissões)**

 **Trying to keep an eye on you**

 **(Tentando ficar de olho em você)**

 **Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool**

 **(Como um tolo, um tolo magoado, perdido e cego)**

Hiei não dissera nada desde que saíram de perto de seus amigos e Botan estava com receio de lhe fazer perguntas. O koorime parecia estar prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Quando já haviam se afastado o suficiente na opinião dela, a jovem parou e fez com que ele parasse também.

\- Hiei, fala comigo... – Ela pediu angustiada. – No que está pensando?

\- Você quer realmente saber, onna? – Hiei indagou com raiva e Botan assentiu. – Estou pensando que se você tivesse me escutado e tivéssemos ido pra casa, nada disso teria acontecido. – O youkai lhe deu as costas, respirando fundo. A Guia Espiritual sabia que ele estava se sentindo humilhado pelo que Yusuke fizera com eles, então simplesmente o abraçou por trás, enlaçando suas mãos sobre seu peito e encostando a cabeça em suas costas.

\- Não precisa ficar com tanta raiva. – Ela pediu, ouvindo o coração dele começar a desacelerar. – Yusuke é um idiota, mas não causou nenhum grande mal.

\- Ele me fez expor nossa intimidade. – O koorime insistiu um pouco mais calmo.

\- Realmente isso foi bem idiota, mas não me importo que eles saibam de nada disso. – A jovem falou com um pequeno sorriso. Hiei ficou tenso entre os braços dela e ela temeu que ele resolvesse se afastar devido a tudo que ocorrera, mas o youkai apenas se afastou o suficiente para poder encará-la.

 **Consider this, consider this the hint of the century**

 **(Considere isso, considere isso a dica do século)**

 **Consider this, the slip that brought me to my knees, failed**

 **(Considere isso, o deslize que me deixou de joelhos, fracassou)**

 **What if all these fantasies come flailing around?**

 **(E se todas essas fantasias virassem realidade?)**

 **Now I've said too much**

 **(Agora eu falei demais)**

Hiei ergueu seu mindinho sem desviar os olhos dos dela e Botan enlaçou seu dedo ao dele sem titubear.

\- Do que você gosta em mim? – Ele indagou sério. Aquela era uma pergunta tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo, tão complexa... Na opinião dele não havia nada que Botan pudesse gostar, mas para ela era difícil explicar todas as coisas que gostava e admirava nele.

\- Gosto do que que for que torne você a pessoa que é. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. E era a verdade. – Você não tem apenas uma característica que me agrade, é o todo que me agrada e me atraí.

\- Até onde sei você é a única. – Ele concluiu com uma expressão de amargura.

\- Posso parecer uma idiota ciumenta por dizer isso, mas prefiro que só eu veja todas essas coisas maravilhosas em você. – O youkai corou.

\- Você acha que eles ficariam tão chocados se você dissesse que tinha ido pra cama com Kurama? Eu duvido muito. – Ele continuou desviando os olhos dos dela. – Eles olham pra mim e só veem um assassino, uma coisa que não deveria existir.

\- Eu não acho que eles o vejam desse jeito, Hiei. – Botan falou se aproximando dele sem separar seus mindinhos. – Mas, mesmo se fosse, não importaria. Eles não veem o que eu vejo quando olho você.

\- E o que é isso, afinal? – Ele indagou num fio de voz.

\- Tanta coisa, Hiei. – Botan disse sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos. – Tanta coisa que, se eu começar a falar, parece que nunca vou ser capaz de parar. Você não faz ideia de como acho você incrível e de como me sinto sortuda por poder estar com você. – Hiei arregalou os olhos. Não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem, onna? Estou começando a achar que está louca. – Ele falou com um sorriso de canto, se sentindo mais relaxado.

\- Certeza absoluta. – Botan aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou, desconectando seus mindinhos para poder abraçá-lo.

\- Vamos pra casa. – Ele disse quando se separaram. – Já fizemos o que você queria. Agora é a minha vez.

\- E o que você quer fazer? – Botan indagou já sabendo o que ele diria.

\- Quero continuar de onde paramos hoje de manhã. – O koorime respondeu com malícia, beijando avidamente mais uma vez. Já que ele voltaria ao Makai no dia seguinte, teriam que aproveitar muito bem as poucas horas que lhes restavam juntos.

 **Oh no, I've said too much**

 **(Oh, não, eu falei demais)**

 **I haven't said enough**

 **(Eu não disse o suficiente)**

 **[Losing my Religion – R.E.M.]**

 **Início: 11/10/2017.**

 **Término: 03/11/2017.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 – Relacionamento**

 **Rainy night and we worked all day**

 **(Noite chuvosa e trabalhamos o dia todo)**

 **We both got jobs cause there's bills to pay**

 **(Nós dois temos trabalho porque há contas a pagar)**

 **We got something they can't take away**

 **(Nós temos algo que eles não podem tirar)**

 **Our love, our lives**

 **(Nosso amor, nossas vidas)**

Botan voltou para seu apartamento solitário depois de mais um dia guiando almas. E um dia frio e chuvoso, o que a deixava com mais saudades dele. Desde que começara a se relacionar com Hiei de maneira, relativamente, fixa, se sentia triste ao chegar a casa e não o encontrar. Mas, dessa vez, ao menos sabia onde ele estava e que voltaria assim que pudesse. Mesmo que fizesse apenas uma semana que ele partira, Botan já sentia sua falta. Tentava apenas se consolar no fato de que, dessa vez, ele se despedira dela, embora seu coração não se sentisse consolado por isso.

Assim que entrou em casa e fechou a porta, a jovem notou que havia algo de errado. Podia sentir uma presença em seu apartamento. E sabia, de alguma forma, que não era Hiei. Quando chegou a sala, encontrou uma mulher de costas para ela, observando a paisagem pela janela.

\- Boa noite. – Disse a mulher se voltando para ela com um sorriso frio.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Botan colocando sua bolsa sobre o sofá. Já sabia quem era aquela pessoa.

\- Eu sou Mukuro. Hiei trabalha para mim. – A youkai falou sentando-se numa poltrona.

\- Eu sei quem você é. – Respondeu a Guia Espiritual cruzando os braços. – Quero saber o que faz aqui na minha casa, sem a minha permissão. O nome disso é invasão. – Mukuro deu uma pequena risada.

\- Você é arisca. Posso ver o que atraiu Hiei. – Botan sentiu seu rosto corar. Como aquela mulher ousava entrar em sua casa e falar aquelas coisas para ela?

\- Não sei como são as coisas no Makai, mas aqui não invadimos as casas das pessoas. – A jovem insistiu, ficando com raiva.

 **Close the door, leave the cold outside**

 **(Feche a porta, deixe o frio lá fora)**

 **I don't need nothing when I'm by your side**

 **(Eu não preciso de nada quando estou ao seu lado)**

 **We got something that'll never die, our dreams, our pride**

 **(Nós temos algo que nunca morrerá, nossos sonhos, nosso orgulho)**

\- Não precisa de exaltar. – Respondeu Mukuro erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Só queria conhecer a fêmea de Hiei e ver se valia a pena. – Dessa vez Botan perdeu a paciência.

\- Eu não sou a fêmea de Hiei. – Disse sentindo que seu corpo tremia de raiva.

\- E como você denomina o que acontece entre vocês?

\- Não acho que seja da sua conta, mas, como dois adultos, temos um relacionamento. – A Guia Espiritual respondeu séria. – Não vou admitir que você venha à minha casa e se refira a mim como algo com que Hiei brinca. – O sorriso de Mukuro se alargou.

\- E como você sabe que não é assim? – Insistiu a youkai. – Como sabe que não é mais uma entre tantas? – Botan descruzou seus braços e apoiou as mãos nas costas do sofá à sua frente.

\- Eu confio em Hiei. Eu sinto que ele é sincero quando está comigo e isso basta. – A jovem disse com convicção. – Além do mais, Hiei é uma pessoa digna. Não acredito que seria capaz de agir dessa forma covarde. – Mukuro começou a abrir sua boca para falar, mas Botan a interrompeu. – O que quer aqui realmente, Mukuro? Não acredito que veio aqui simplesmente com o intuito de se manter a par da vida amorosa de Hiei.

\- Não. – Ela confirmou. – Queria saber se você era digna da dedicação dele.

\- Dedicação? – Botan indagou confusa. Da última vez Hiei sumira por um mês e dessa vez já estavam separados há uma semana, sem noticias um do outro. Que tipo de dedicação era essa?

\- Dedicação, sim. – Confirmou a youkai. – Cada vez que tem algum tempo livre, Hiei vem para cá e eu queria saber o porquê.

\- E a que conclusão chegou? – Perguntou Botan ironicamente, enquanto Mukuro se levantava para partir.

\- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas, aparentemente, percebo as coisas com mais clareza do que vocês. – Respondeu enigmática.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – A Guia Espiritual indagou confusa,

\- Um dia conversaremos melhor sobre isso. – Mukuro disse com um pequeno sorriso, muito mais sincero do que os anteriores; e, em seguida, saiu pela janela, deixando Botan perdida em pensamentos.

* * *

 **My heart beats like a drum (All night)**

 **[Meu coração bate como uma bateria (a noite toda)]**

 **Flesh to flesh, one to one (And it's alright)**

 **[Carne na carne, um por um (e está tudo bem)]**

 **And I'll never let go 'cause there's something I know deep inside**

 **(E eu nunca vou te deixar porque tem algo que eu sei aqui dentro)**

Quando retornou aos domínios de Mukuro após falar com seus subordinados que patrulhavam a barreira, Hiei foi convocado a encontrá-la na sala de reuniões. O koorime suspirou resignado. Aquele acordo com Mukuro era extenuante. Será que ela não conseguia fazer nada sozinha?

Ele seguiu até a sala de reuniões pensando na Baka Onna que deixara no Ningenkai. Ela já devia estar preocupada pela falta de notícias àquela altura. Talvez ele devesse enviar uma mensagem por Kurama, embora não quisesse aquela raposa se intrometendo em seus assuntos. Outra opção também, seria esperar mais alguns dias e, então, poderia ir à casa dela em sua folga.

O youkai pensava nisso quando entrou na sala de Mukuro e sentiu o cheiro de Botan no ambiente. Por um momento pensou que havia enlouquecido, mas ao ver o sorriso irônico no rosto de Mukuro, percebeu que ela estava fazendo algum tipo de jogo com ele.

Assim que a porta se fechou às suas costas, Hiei avançou contra Mukuro e segurou-a pelo pescoço contra a parede.

\- O que você fez com a onna? – O sorriso de Mukuro se alargou.

\- Não sei do que está falando. – Ela respondeu tranquilamente e Hiei soltou seu pescoço, dando um passo para trás.

\- Maldita! – O koorime disse com uma expressão de fúria. Acabara de cair no jogo dela ao ter aquela reação, portanto era tarde demais para voltar atrás. – Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez. O que fez com Botan? – A youkai soltou uma risada debochada.

\- Ah! Então esse é o nome de sua namorada? – O rosto dele ficou vermelho. – Não tive a oportunidade de perguntar quando conversamos. – Explicou num dar de ombros. – Ela me pareceu um tanto indomável, mas, provavelmente, foi isso que o atraiu, certo? – Hiei permaneceu calado com o cenho franzido. – Não faça essa cara, Hiei. Como eu disse, nós só tivemos uma pequena conversa. Eu só queria conhecer a garota que o mantém tanto tempo no Ningenkai. Mais nada. – Mukuro se serviu de uma bebida. – Ela é bem bonita. Me pergunto se...

\- Chega de papo furado. – Cortou Hiei. – Nós dois sabemos que você não faz nada sem um propósito. Quero saber o que planeja.

\- Nada. – Mukuro insistiu, sentando-se em seu trono. – Eu só queria ver o que esse "relacionamento" significava. E devo confessar que estou surpresa. – Por que ela sempre tinha que falar por enigmas?

 **You were born to be my baby**

 **(Você nasceu para ser minha garota)**

 **And baby, I was made to be your man**

 **(E garota, eu fui feito para ser seu homem)**

 **We got something to believe in**

 **(Nós temos algo em que acreditar)**

 **Even if we don't know where we stand**

 **(Mesmo se não sabemos onde pisamos)**

\- Seja clara. – O koorime replicou tentando conter sua raiva.

\- Você ficaria surpreso com a confiança que Botan deposita em você. – Hiei tentou manter sua expressão de neutralidade, mas, por dentro, seu cérebro gritava querendo saber o que Mukuro queria dizer com aquilo; e ela sabia disso. – Sua fêmea parece ser totalmente fiel a você.

\- Ela não é minha fêmea.

\- Assim ela me disse. – De alguma forma saber disso o perturbara um pouco, mesmo que não entendesse os motivos totalmente. – Ela afirma que vocês têm um relacionamento. – Hiei arregalou os olhos levemente. – Youkais como você têm relacionamentos, Hiei? – Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Creio que a onna já lhe deu as respostas que você merecia. – Respondeu o koorime estreitando os olhos. Mukuro sorriu. Sabia que havia atingido um ponto sensível.

\- Parece que sim.

\- Se era só isso que queria, vou me retirar. – O youkai lhe deu as costas.

\- Se quiser, pode ir visitá-la. – Disse Mukuro bebendo mais um gole de seu cálice. – Ela deve estar ansiosa por vê-lo.

\- Minha folga é daqui três dias. – Ele falou ao abrir a porta. – Não vou tirá-la antes do tempo para depois ser cobrado por isso.

\- Como desejar. – A youkai concluiu com um sorriso convencido. E assim Hiei saiu da sala.

Andou pelos corredores o mais naturalmente possível, pois sabia que devia estar sendo observado. Somente ao se trancar em seu quarto e deitar na cama, se sentiu tranquilo e seguro o suficiente para voltar a pensar em Botan.

Ela enfrentara Mukuro, pensou com um sorriso convencido. Aquela era a sua onna. Não se deixou intimidar por aquela youkai arrogante. Afinal já estava acostumada a lidar com pessoas arrogantes. E, com certeza, ela o defendera de alguma maneira para que Mukuro falasse daquele jeito. Ela tivera o que merecia. Maldita intrometida. Sabia que a youkai só fizera isso para irritá-lo. E, aparentemente a onna afirmara que eles tinham um relacionamento. O que significava isso exatamente? Será que em sua cabeça eram namorados como dissera Mukuro? Será que a jovem acreditava que algo assim era possível depois de tudo que ele lhe dissera?

Em algum momento o koorime chegou à conclusão de que não importava. Eles estavam juntos de uma maneira ou de outra, ela também acreditava nisso, portanto, seja lá o que fosse esse relacionamento, eles continuariam juntos; e era isso o que importava.

 **Only God would know the reasons**

 **(Somente Deus saberia as razões)**

 **But I bet he must have had a plan**

 **(Mas eu aposto que Ele planejou)**

 **'Cause you were born to be my baby**

 **(Porque você nasceu para ser minha garota)**

 **And baby, I was made to be your man**

 **(E garota, eu fui feito pra ser seu homem)**

 **[Born to Be My Baby – Bon Jovi]**

 **Início e Término: 23/08/2017.**


End file.
